


Pillow Fort I (kidlock)

by torchwood221b



Series: Pillow Forts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is afraid of thunderstorms. Mycroft builds a pillow fort for him to hide in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort I (kidlock)

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft's POV - Age 11

I happen to be looking out the window when I see a flash of lightning. One – one thousand, two – one thousand, three… I count hoping the storm is far away. I reach nine before I hear the thunder, Sherlock will have heard it too and will come looking for me. Knowing him, he’ll be at my side in minutes. He’s almost five years old and he’s still afraid of storms despite both Mummy and I telling him they can’t hurt him.

“Mycroft,” he says finding me in the dining room. I’ve already gotten started on building the daytime fort, of course it will have to be taken down before dinner but Sherlock always puts on a brave face for Mummy.

“Help me with these sheets Sherlock,” I tell him and we drape the sheets over the sides of the table and hold them in place with heavy books from father’s library.

“I didn’t see the lightning. Do you know how far away it is?” he asks as he crawls into the fort so I can pass him supplies.

“Approximately nine miles,” I reply and hand him a torchlight. Mummy doesn’t mind us building the forts so long as we don’t use candles for light.

“Can we play Parcheesi this time?” he requests and I head to the game room to get the box. Usually we play Cluedo and Sherlock insists on being Professor Plum but I always win though I will admit that he’s getting better.

By the time I get back with the game the storm is only seven miles away. I don’t tell Sherlock that a second flash of lightning and subsequent crash of thunder indicates that we will be hit with another storm once this one passes. It’s about eleven miles off but it’s moving more slowly than the first, Sherlock won’t like that.

“Do you think we’ll need to make a pillow fort tonight?” he asks me while we’re setting up the game.

“I’m not sure just yet,” I lie, “it’s still early.” I already know I’ll make up the pillow fort in my room after dinner while Mummy drills Sherlock on his vocabulary words but I’m always back in time for our nightly game of Scrabble.

After dinner I collect the pillows off the guest room beds and enough sheets to suit my needs and set to work making the pillow fort on my four poster bed. On nights like this I almost wish we had bunk-beds like normal kids but Mummy says my bed has been in the family for ages and tradition is so important to her.

“It needs more pillows” Sherlock says crossing his arms when he sees the fort I’ve built.

“It’s the same height it always is but if you want more pillows go get some,” I reply, “and remember to pick a new book!” I shout after him. We’re running out of books about pirates for me to read to him during these storms. I really need to get him to stop being so afraid of storms or better yet I need to get him to stop being so fascinated by pirates.

Sherlock returns with a well worn copy of Treasure Island but no pillows.

“Read this one!” he demands and when I point out that I read him this one less than a month ago he tells me that it’s his favorite.

We change for bed and I start reading but when I don’t do the voices he tugs on my sleeve and insists I start over.

“Do the voices Mycroft, please,” he begs “that’s my favorite part.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll do the voices but you have to close your eyes and try to sleep” I tell him. I made sure to check tomorrow’s forecast and if he doesn’t sleep tonight it’s going to be impossible to get him to sleep tomorrow when an even bigger storm passes through.

I go to start again when a loud crash of thunder makes him jump and hide under the covers.

“It’s just a storm Sherlock, we’re inside, it can’t hurt you,” I remind him and start reading.

The storm is starting to move away by the time he falls asleep and so I mark my place and put the book away. It’s still early for me to sleep so I pick up a book of my own and read until I’m tired several hours later. Knights in shining armor are much more interesting than pirates.


End file.
